


First Time

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fandom Stocking 2013, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus does Dean a favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



> Witten for carolinecrane for Fandom Stocking.

"Thank you so much," Dean said for probably the seventh time as they walked down the quiet Muggle street.

And for probably the seventh time, Seamus shrugged and replied, "No problem."

"Just remember, no matter what I say to my mum, this doesn't mean anything," Dean said for the third time. He seemed terrified that Seamus would read more into their date than just a performance for his mum.

"I know," Seamus reassured him again.

"It's just, she's so convinced that if I meet a nice Muggle girl, I'll give up on _this magic nonsense_." Dean muttered, half to himself.

Seamus nodded. He had heard that complaint frequently over the years. Mrs. Thomas seemed to think that magic was a fad her son was going to grow out of, and had made his holidays miserable by throwing nice 'normal' girls at him. 

"Thanks, again, really." Dean said earnestly. "I'm so glad you're willing to do this for me."

Seamus finally felt his temper snap. Grabbing Dean's arm, he planted a large kiss on him for the first time. While Dean gazed at him, shocked, Seamus smirked. "I've always wanted to do that. Now, let's go introduce me to your mum."


End file.
